Say My name
by jbsmarch
Summary: Jennifer comes backc to Washington only to get back with jacob and have a baby! read  :
1. Chapter 1

Jennifer pov

i LOVE my life & everyone in it 3 They all ment the world to me ! No matter what they did , They would always be my awesome people. (: But , I'm moving to live with my mom in La Push,Washington which sucks because its always raining down there & everyone is so traditional also. But i had to , I miss my mother & father . My dad died thats why I have to go down there , For his funeral , I'm also gonna live down there . I sorta did miss everyone I knew down there before I moved though , Like the wolf pack! GOD! I love them boys.

Yeah,My dad was a werewolf , I have about 37% in me which doesnt really mean everything. It just gives me darker and hotter skin than a normal human would have.

I packed my bags and got on the airplane and flew off to Washington from South Carolina.

Since I was only 15 , I couldnnt drive yet,which really sucks !

My mom and father was very rich , which made me rich. Whenever I got younger I got everything I wanted , But than I got depressed because my father started beating my mom and being a douche bag , SO i started cutting myself and I would take pills that couldve literally almost killed me. So my mom sent me back to South Carolina and made me live with my aunt , Kristen.

I was gonna get me a car no matter what because i really needed one , I was gonna get me a job , and probably get home schooled for awhile until my Senior year.

Whenever I arrived in Forks , It was raining , But my mom decided to tell me at the last minute her and dad moved while I was inSouth Carolina to Forks, So now I have to stay in a rainy gay city.

But , before I went to mom's I was going car shopping & job haunting.

I got me a 2010 BMW , which was great because the year was infaact 2010!

Next,I went too Sub-Way and did a interview with them , i got the job and I started in 4 days which gave me enough time to unpack and chill. I started school on Monday and work on Tuesday so i was doing really great so far. I finally went to my parents HUGE masion where my mother was.

I unpacked , ate , and me & my mom started to watch a movie.

"So,You got yourself a car&job and your going to school,You make straight A's and your only in 10th grade ! Your doing fantastic , But Why? Why are you doing all that NOW?" she asked in a professional voice. "I want a baby. I mean,I'm very mature about my choice from dad , & your my role ,i have no yeah." I said biting my lip hard enough to make it bleed , I just licked my lips and walked up stairs to take a shower . After I got out I fell asleep thinking about my trip to Jacob's tomorrow&I finally fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Jennifer pov

The next day was pretty awesome ! I woke up early enough to visit Jacob,Like at 9 a.m & I didnt leave until 12 a.m (: it was so fantstic ! [[: I still remmeber exactly how it all went . 9a.m-10a.m me & Jacob went to get some breakfast& than we went for a walk on the beach , it started raining and we set there in it & we just kissed ! It was like magic ! I've been smiling every since tooooooooooo! (: oh my gosh , i love that boy so much !

The next morning whenever I woke up it was school time , my first day back to La Push High . I wasnt going to Forks High because , well pale people go there & i'm not pale , + I wanted to be with Jake.I took a shower to wash away the filth of yesterday because i was covered in sand , mud , and dirt. I blow dried my hair and brushed it , I also straighttened it and sprayed some hair spray in it. I got out my ; skinny jeans with holes in them,my pink undershirt,a light pink tee,my ankle socks,my brown slip on shoes,my black bra, my green thongs,& my pink hoodie,I put it all on.I got my blue & white Hollister bag and started to fill it up with stuff like ;my purfume,my lipgloss,my hairspray,&my tampons.I got into my car an sped off to get Jacob , Whenever we got to school we had our lunch & we left . After school I went over to Jacob's again & me an him stayed in his bedroom most of the time. We kissed,okay we made out & it went further and we had sex. But , I couldnt stay the night at his house because I had work in the moring at 8 a.m (:

So well , so great ! After we had sex , I got dressed and left . Whenever I got home I took a shower and went to bed not even thinking about me loosing my virginty to Jacob. But something else was bugging me , It was like I forgot something , But i just said forget it and fell asleep.

The next moring whenever I woke up it was 7 a.m : I started throwing up alot , but that still wasnt stopping me. For work we had to wear Black Kaki pants and our work shirt with our hair up,So thats exactly what I did. Work was tiring , I threw up like crazy which sucked.

Whenever I got home all I wanted to do was sleep , I thought back ... Jacob didnt use a condom , Therefor I may be pregnant ... OH GOD! I was kinda happy , but i was scared. Tomorrow , I was going to get a pregnacy test .


	3. Chapter 3

Jennifer pov

The next moring I still feeled horrible , I told Jacob i was really sick that I didnt even wanna move at all but I needed was a pregnacy test so I went to get one , While I was waiting I fell asleep.

Whenever I woke up , I was all sweaty and stuff , It was really hot . I saw Jacob , I gasp and jumped up really fast , Oh no ! The pregnacy test. Jacob must've saw it because he was kinda wierd looking today. "Your pregnant?By me?" He asked shocked , Well I knew what the test said now. "err...Yeah? I just found out today." I said , Me and him talked forever an we both decided to get a place of our own.I would buy it , He would get a job , and I would continue to work. But i was rich and i got everything i went to get our house , We found out we was having a girl ! I was super ecited,We was gonna name her Geneisus Leeanne , But for short JENN (:

My due date was only in 2 more days , which left me and Jacob enough time to finish getting ready for went ahead an putt the car seat inside the car while I finished the baby room.

I gave Jen's Boppy Heirloom Pillow and set it in the floor with a blanket for Jenn whenever she came home . I next packed my pink bag with the stuff i would need .

The next moring I went into labor , Jacob took me to the hospitle , They hooked me up to some IV's and a heart monotor and stuff . They told me to push as hard as I could , I kept pushing in between breathes . It hurt like crap! But i stayed strong and kept baby finally came out causing me to scream ! The doctors cleaned her off and people began to take pictures.

I fell asleep.

2 days later we got to go home which I was really hapy for because i missed it there.

I changed , Jacob put the babies sleeper on her,and we finally left.

Whenever we got home Jacob started to feed the baby while i took a shower .

Whenever i got out we watched a movie ! I was sore but glad because i was finally home with the 2 i love the most (:


End file.
